


Brightness

by propheticfire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, soft, vague hinting at depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: “I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say ‘Why do you love me, Kasef? I don’t deserve you.’”
Relationships: Kasef/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prince Consort





	Brightness

Kasef finds Viren at the far end of the gardens, lounging beside one of the wide, shallow, lotus-lined pools. Viren notices him, and sets his book aside. But the smile he greets Kasef with doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Ah. So he _is_ in one of his moods, then.

Kasef still doesn’t quite understand the cloud that dims his husband’s brightness from time to time, but he knows that when it does, Viren retreats like this. Avoids Kasef’s affections. Doubts himself. And he knows too that in those moments, he has to be extra patient. Extra gentle. Viren is more precious to him than anything, and he wants to make sure Viren knows that.

Kasef leans down and lightly wraps his arms around Viren’s shoulders from behind, placing a kiss on his temple. “I missed you today.”

Viren doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t lean into the touch either. Kasef moves to sit beside him. Takes one of his hands, and softly strokes absent little circles on the back of it with his thumb.

“I thought that, perhaps tonight, we could sleep out here, under the stars. It’s supposed to be a beautiful night. What do you think?”

Viren looks out over the pool. He nods.

“And we could have that fragrant curry that you love so much, yes?” Kasef brings Viren’s hand to his lips, to nuzzle against his knuckles.

Viren casts his eyes downward.

Kasef scoots closer. “And I think I might sing a little tonight. But only the most ridiculous love songs.”

The corner of Viren’s mouth tugs upward. But it’s a pained sort of smile. Quickly replaced by sad eyes. He opens his mouth to speak.

Kasef puts a finger over his lips.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

Viren gives him a questioning look.

“You’re going to say ‘Why do you love me, Kasef? I don’t deserve you.’”

He reaches out and runs a hand lightly through Viren’s hair, letting it come to rest against the side of his face. “And then _I’m_ going to say ‘My Prince, you deserve the world. It is _I_ who has the honor of being loved by _you_.’”

He climbs into Viren’s lap, cupping his face with both hands now. “So why don’t we just skip all that, and let me kiss you?”

His face hovers inches from Viren’s. But he waits. He waits, and watches the slow blush that blooms across Viren’s cheeks. Watches the corners of his mouth travel upward again, ever so slightly. Watches his eyes shift toward Kasef’s lips. He traces Viren’s cheekbone fondly with his thumb.

“Yes,” Viren says finally. Quietly. As though anything louder might call the cloud back down over him. “You can kiss me.”

Kasef closes the distance between them. It’s a soft kiss, a warm kiss, and he can feel Viren smile into it. He holds his husband closer. No matter Viren’s mood, Kasef only ever wants to be right here.

There’s not a cloud in the sky that night.


End file.
